1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to β-SiAlON usable as a phosphor, a method of manufacturing the β-SiAlON, and a light-emitting device using the β-SiAlON mounted on a blue or ultraviolet diode chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Patent Literature 1, identifying the spin density corresponding to absorption g=2.00±0.02 at 25° C. obtained by electron spin resonance is known as a method to improve the luminescent properties of β-SiAlON.